Better Late than Never
by FrEaK mAgNeT
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna are in a relationship and Natsu neglects his teammate,Lucy,day by day without realizing it. Then when an old friend of Lucy's shows up at the guild and practically sweeps her off her feet he can't help but feel jealous. Who is this guy?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I just became a recent member and this is my first fic. I was just hanging around in my summer vacation reading other fics and this idea just sort of came up.. I hope you all will enjoy it.

And I really don't own Fairytail even if I wish i did. It's all Hiro Mashima's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Past Reunions<p>

It was a day like any other and the guild was pretty loud as usual and fights were being started by a certain pink headed dragon slayer and a dark haired ice mage.

"What did you just call me?" Natsu yelled out.

"Dumbass! Thought you had incredible hearing power but I guess not." Gray answered back with a smirk.

"Popcicle!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Ice head!"

"Pervert!"

"Pinky!"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Shut the hell up!" Erza boomed up her voice at them with a death glare following it. The two boys stopped almost too easily and had their arms around each other and acted like best friends again as they usually do whenever Erza glares at them. This was the same routine of the Fairytail members, that is, until Lisanna came.

"Hey Natsu.." Lisanna said with her sweet voice and Natsu came over to her as soon as he heard her. The girl he had once thought he had lost forever had come back to him. The girl who had taken almost every bit of happiness in him had returned to him and he was never going to let her leave his side ever again.

"Hi Lisanna. Are you ok?" He asked concerned and Lisanna replied with a yes and said she never felt better being with her precious flame breather again. They talked for so long and did not care much about everyone looking at them and smiling. They were just so happy to be beside each other again.

Lucy couldn't help but feel a bit lonely that day but she understood that her teammate had missed her greatly and it was good to see him so happy. It was good to see him with a smile she never was able to bring out so she let them reminisce and continued her drink with a silent smile.

A few weeks had passed and she was starting to miss that pink haired intruder that was always present in her house whenever she went home. They had not gone on a mission ever since Edolas and she had to pay her rent soon so she thought of asking him the next day. She then went to shower, put on her pajamas and went to sleep.

"Hey Natsu.. I was thinking since we haven't gone on a mission for quite some time now, can we go on one right now?" Lucy asked with a smile on her face but that smile soon faded after a few seconds.

"Ummm.. sorry Luce but you see I already promised Lisanna that I would go on a mission with her so maybe next time. Hope you don't mind." Natsu said with a guilty tone. Lucy just said she understood and that she didn't mind at all. She then went over to her usual bar spot and was greeted by the welcoming smile of Mirajane.

"Good morning Lucy! Do you want anything?"

"Maybe just an orange juice or something. Man I really am running out of money.."

"Why don't you go on a mission with Natsu?"

"I already asked him but I guess he can't because he's already going on one with Lisanna so I'll just go on one myself."

"oh is that so. Well don't go picking on hard stuff Okay cause that'll make me worried."

"Sure thing Mira."

Lucy started going through the request board and picked one that paid a lot and sounded pretty easy as well. " Okay I guess being a body guard for a little girl wouldn't be that hard right?" she thought and went out the guild doors.

Boy was she ever wrong about that. The fighting was pretty much easy but there was nothing easy about handling that little girl. She kept pulling her hair, biting her and annoying her with weird questions. Most of all she couldn't stop nagging her about the way she looked and how bad she smelled.

After returning back from her ever tiring mission, she was glad to be back to the guild which she now called her home. She surveyed the entire guild to see what everyone was doing while she herself was cozily sitting at the bar. Not that she expected any change from her comrades. Everybody looked so peaceful and happy. Even Mira and Elfman now had smiles glued to their faces more than ever and she knew this was because they had got back their beloved sister again.

Then she saw Lisanna at one table with her teammate again. Oh how she longed to be as close as she used to be with him. It had been weeks now since they had proper conversation. He never even bothered to greet her anymore. She just sighed thinking that maybe he just needed to be with Lisanna more than he needed to be with her. She really couldn't understand what was bothering her so much. It's not like he was hers only. He could be or talk or hang out with anybody that he desired. Who was she to bother him? But as hard as she could to forget about him she just couldn't and she really had no idea why. Why was this stupid moron always and constantly present in her mind? Unless maybe she lo… Nah that just couldn't be.

She looked at the two mages again and silently went out of the guild without anybody noticing her. Walking by the riverside with Plue, she thought deeply about what she was thinking earlier that day and suddenly a blush crept onto her cheeks. She smiled and just went to her apartment thinking that the next day she would ask to go him to go for a mission with her.

"Oi Natsu.. Can we go on a mission today? I'm really excited! It's been weeks so I really do wanna go on a mission with you. So what mission do you think we should go on?" Lucy was beaming and she had the biggest smile that her face could have. In Natsu's word you could say she was all fired up. She looked at the dragonslayer with expecting eyes and notice that he didn't have the same expression on his face.

"Yo Luce! I'm sorry to say this but I kinda made plans with Lisanna that I, she and Happy would go fishing. He! He! So maybe some other time k. you know how I always have to keep my word." Natsu said looking at the blonde expecting that she could understand. " Maybe you could go with somebody else if you need a mission to pay your rent."

"Ya sure. I guess so." she gave a fake smile and looked away sadly and whispered softly that no one could hear "But I only want to go with you".

Days went by swiftly and it had been almost two months now since Lucy had gone on a mission with Natsu and Happy. Whenever she asked him he kept giving her the same answer and she was starting to feel a bit neglected and lonelier all the more.

Less smiles were on her face and she always wore that depressing look. She was not much chirpy as she used to be. Every member noticed this except Natsu of course.

"I think something's wrong with bunny girl…"

All eyes were on Gajille. They couldn't believe at what they heard coming out from his mouth. Of all the people they could think of, Gajille was the last person to have realized the peculiar behaviour of the blonde spirit mage. But all they did was just nod in agreement.

That night Lucy had made up her mind on what she was going to do the next day. She was hurt and sadder than ever in her life. She never thought that her best friend would start to neglect her and altogether ignore her. He was supposed to be her teammate and weren't teammates supposed to go on missions together? Why was he constantly going with Lisanna and not her? She was filled with these thoughts and was confident about the decision she had made.

'Hey Natsu"

"Ya Luce"

"Umm.. I don't think I should be your teammate anymore."

Natsu shocked at her words could only ask " Bbbbb…..But why Luce? Aren't we a perfect team?"

"I'm not saying we're not but lately I haven't feeling that I'm part of that team. You haven't even talked to me for months and whenever I ask you for a mission you're always busy. I'm just saying maybe I'm not suited to be in your team now. If you want a third member then you could always ask Lisanna right? So see ya k. Bye"

With that she walked away to the request board. Grabbed another request and went out through the guild doors leaving only Natsu whispering "Luce…"

After some days had passed since she had resigned from her team she had learned that Lisanna was now the active member of team Natsu and not only that but also that the two mages were now currently in a relationship.

She couldn't help but feel a single tear run down her cheek. Mira, who noticed this was a bit worried but didn't do anything because she felt best to leave her alone. It pained her to see one of her beloved friend in such a depressing look.

"Lucy do you wish to go on a mission with me? It's been a while you know and since you need to be prepared to pay your rent so why not we go on one right now." Erza suggested to which Lucy willingly agreed and when they were just about o leave Gray came up to them.

" Why don't I tag along too since I'm quite bored out here. That lovey dovey Flame brain over there is no fun to be with. And plus we haven't gone on one for such a long time. " So all three set out but didn't notice Natsu staring at them as they left. He was missing going on missions with them especially the missions he used to go with Lucy but when Lisanna laid down her head on his shoulder he was brought back to reality and looked at her with a smile on his face.

The mission that the three mages went on was extremely fun. Lucy had needed that and she was so grateful that Erza had wanted her to come with her. Hell even Gray was fun to be with since there was no pink hair to bug him. When they went back to the guild they were all with smiley faces and everyone was glad to see the old Lucy again.

Natsu however was being bugged at the idea of not being able to talk to Lucy as frequently as he used to. He was missing going to her apartment with Happy and annoying her. He missed that smell of vanilla she had and just hanging out with her. He missed the warm smiles she used to give hem everyday. The comforting hugs and her sweet voice. He badly wanted to be by her side again as he felt like he was loosing his best friend day by day and he knew that if he didn't act fast that gap between them will become so huge that it would be impossible to mend so the next day he would talk to her and he was determined to become her best friend again.

"YO! Luce! I need to talk to you"

"Sure thing Natsu. Bout what?"

"I know that I haven't been acting much of a best friend these past few months but I really would appreciate it if I could be your best friend again. I miss hanging out with you Luce and I understand if you don't want me as your friend anymore but I just wish that I can spend time with you again."

"O silly Natsu. Of course I would want you to be my best friend. There is no one that can be more enjoyable to be with other than you and you see, loosing you would be so painful since you were my first ever friend and all and you were the one who made me have a family again. No matter what you'll always hold a precious part in my heart Natsu."

Natsu was overjoyed to hear those words and glad to have her again in his life. He couldn't help but hug her with all his might even almost choking her to death. Lucy was happy as well to have Natsu again. She had realized that she was so in love with him and even if it meant that she couldn't be with him in a way that she wanted, she was happy that he could still be something to her.

The days after that were pretty pleasant and Lucy was sitting at her favourite spot at the bar again. Smiling at the sight of Natsu getting hit by his girlfriend over and over again. Mira couldn't help but feel comforted to see her this way and was so happy that everything was okay again.

Then suddenly a guy with spiky green hair, wearing a white shirt and a black long coat with black jeans came through the guild doors. He was very much hot with those amazing eyes. Everyone stared at him except Lucy who was so engrossed with her drink that she didn't even hear him coming. He seemed to be looking here and there as if he was searching for something or someone and when he had found that he quickly went over without the slightest hesitation.

Lucy suddenly felt arms around her. She was sure it wasn't Natsu's so she was getting a bit worried. She couldn't turn around as well. But somehow she felt as if that the hold was familiar to her.

"It's been a while Miss Heartfillia.."

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. Don't worry. I'll try to upload all of my chapters as soon as possible as I'm in the mood of writing right now.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm so glad that you liked it. I was a nervous wreck and really loosing my mind if you will like it or not. This is kind of new to me and all. I'm still a bit confused how to work with this but I am trying. Anyway Here's chapter 2...

Just to make sure you know that I don't own Fairytail. Nothing of it is mine except for one character. Other than that it's all HIS!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Date to Forget<p>

"That voice. No it couldn't be. Ranches. Zeake Ranches. Is that you?"

"Oh my my. I'm glad you haven't forgotten me Lucy. How have you been?

At this she turned around and looked at him very carefully with tears in her eyes. She had on her face the loveliest and biggest smile anybody in the guild had ever seen, even Natsu was shocked that he never was able to make her smile in that way. He deeply wondered who this Ze something or whatever his name was. And how on earth did he know Lucy and why was she so incredibly happy to see him. He wasn't feeling that good about it and he didn't know why.

"Where have you been and how did you find me?" She hugged him as she asked. She looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes that were shining due to her tears.

"Rumors. Almost everywhere I went I heard of a blonde girl who recently joined Fairytail and was part of a very strong team. I knew it had to be you. There was no doubt in my mind."

"Zeake… It's been years. I'm so happy. I never thought I would ever see you again. Why did you ever go away?" she continued to hug him and it looked as if she didn't want to ever let go.

"I had no choice Lucy. I didn't want to. But due to circumstances…. Well I'll tell you all about it once I get an apartment. Guess I better be leaving now." He removed Lucy's arms and started walking off but was stopped when Lucy grabbed his hand.

"No wait. Let me introduce you to my friends first." She looked towards everyone and opened her mouth to speak "Everyone! This is Zeake. He's an old friend. I haven't seen him for almost ten years." then she looked at him again and started with the introduction of her friends at Fairytail "This guy over here with the pink hair is my best friend. He's the reason I'm here you see. His name is Natsu. Next to him is his girlfriend, Lisanna. That guy without a shirt is one of my dearest friends. His name is Gray. He's a really a nice guy except he has this weird habit of undressing himself unconsciously. That lady over there with the beautiful scarlet hair is Erza. She's really strong and she loves all of us. Mira here is one of the most wonderful hostess you could ever find. She's Lisanna's big sis."

And like that she slowly introduced everybody at the guild and when he was about to leave she went along with him to help him with his search. The guild was a bit silent for sometime trying to digest what had just happened. But soon went back to normal.

"I don't recall Lucy telling me anything about him." Natsu said with a pout. He wondered why his best friend had kept him a secret.

"I guess the past about him was just too painful for her to talk about. We just gotta understand. Maybe someday soon she'll tell us more about him" Erza replied plainly to his concerns.

"And why did she have to go along with him? He must be perfectly capable of finding a place all by himself right." He continued with a little hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Don't worry so much Natsu. Maybe Lucy just wanted to spend some time with him. She did say he was really important to her once upon a time. Who knows? Maybe she used to love him right?" Erza replied.

"Ummm I see….. Well I guess you're right. She was extremely happy to see him again. But still maybe I should go and check up on her."

"Go later if you must. If you go now you'll only be ruining their day." Gray turned to him and said that because he knew that Natsu would just butt into Lucy's privacy like he always does.

"Sure." Natsu said this without much satisfaction. He didn't go then but he was certain that he would go to her apartment later that day. He just couldn't stop being bothered with the sight of Lucy with whatever his name was.

But Lucy was having the time of her life. Her long lost friend who she hadn't seen since she was seven was finally back in her life. The reason she never brought up about him to anyone was because she was always hurt remembering that painful memory.

_Flashback_

"_you're the only friend I've got Zeake. You promise you'll never leave me."_

"_No matter what Lucy. I'll always be by your side. Don't be worried about that."_

"_Cause if you go. I'll be so lonely. Nobody's there for me anymore."_

"_Come let's play catch the thief again k."_

"_Sure"_

_The next day she woke up and called out his name. He didn't come. She looked everywhere for the sight of green but to her sadness she didn't find him. No note. Nothing. _

_She went and asked one of her maids and what she said had crushed her completely._

"_Your father has dismissed the Ranches family and they no longer stay here anymore. They left this morning."_

_Her eyes filled with uncontrollable tears. Her only friend in the world had been taken away from her. And there was nothing she could do about it. She wasn't even able to say good bye.  
><em>

_Flashback end_

Lucy now smiled because the disappeared happiness had been brought back to her by Zeake. He was with her again. She was so happy that just looking at him had made her eyes teary

"Is something wrong Luce?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I'm feeling absolutely wonderful today."

"I'm glad to have seen you again my princess"

"Oh you don't have to call me that anymore my prince."

"Those days were fun, weren't they?"

"I treasure them always. Anyway.. What do you do now?"

"I'm a writer. I use my magic in my books. I know you love reading books so I dedicated all my books to you."

"Wait. How come I never heard of you?"

"Well you see…" He rubbed the back of his head with his hand "I'm a silent writer. I don't give my names in my book."

"Figure you'd do that. You don't like being popular. Well I wanna read your books okay."

"Of course. Is there anyone in your life right now? Come on, no secrets."

Lucy fidgeted, "Well Umm you see. I guess not. There is this one guy I like but he's with somebody else so I'll just pass him by."

"It's hard to believe you to be without a guy. You have grown so beautiful Lucy."

Blushing slightly she said, "Well you're one hot dude too you know."

Then they roamed the streets for an apartment till evening came.

At the guild, Natsu had been uneasy the whole day because Lucy was not there. Lisanna noticed this and asked, "Are you feeling alright Natsu? You seem a bit worried about something."

"O it's nothing. Just worried bout Lucy that's all."

"I think she's fine. She is with a friend I presume. You don't have to be worried so much. Besides, we have a date tonight remember."

"O fuck! The date! I totally forgot!" he thought to himself. He wanted badly to go to Lucy's apartment later to check up on her but now that he's got a date he wouldn't be able to do so. So he thought of an excuse to tell Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna, sorry but I don't think I will be able to make it to that date of ours."

"And why not Natsu? We've been planning it since last week." Lisanna looked straight at him waiting for an answer

"Well you see.. ummm... I promised Happy that I.. aaa.. that I would take him to that new fish store! ya ya that's it.. the fish store.. Right Happy?" He looked at Happy with a look that said to play along.

"Aye!" Was all that the blue cat said.

"Ok since promises are special to you. I'll let go of this one but you know what you gotta do right?" Lisanna pointed to her left cheek with her finger.

"Of course." Natsu leaned down to her and kissed her and went off with Happy.

"So why did you lie to Lisanna back there?"

"Cause I wanted to go see Luce, that's why."

"Couldn't you have just told her that? You didn't have to lie you know."

"That's true but I know Lisanna would overreact like she did the last time I wanted to go to her apartment. I don't understand but she gets all frustrated whenever I meet up with Luce. I mean she is my best friend. I do need to talk to her sometimes."

"Ok I get it. So let's go." The two of them headed to Lucy's place and just like they always used to go into her place, they went through the window.

"You're pretty funny Zeake.. Since when did you become a comedian?" Lucy was laughing her guts out while she was talking to her friend at her place.

"Oh hey Luce! Just came here to…" Noticing Zeake there as soon as he went in "O I see he's here too". He was a bit depressed to see him there but he couldn't really tell why.

"Natsu? What are you doing here? It's been a long time since you've come to my place?" Lucy looked at him curiously and saw that he was still on the window sill.

"O is it? Ha Ha.. well I'm here now.." He rubbed the back of his head with slight blush on his face. He was feeling a bit awkward.

"Ok. Well why don't you get off that window and come inside."

"Sure." He came inside and then looked over to Zeake and asked "So where are you planning to stay? Which apartment did you get?"

"Well since I am only going to be here for like a month, Lucy here offered to let me stay with her." Zeake answered him straight forward.

"Wow! She would have screamed the hell at me if I asked to stay with her." He looked amazed at the blonde's hospitality.

"Oh come on Natsu I do let you sleep in the house. I'm not that cruel right?" Lucy looked at him.

"Well only after you shout in my ears till I become deaf!" To that Lucy laughed.

"Well who wouldn't when you keep on barging in at the wrong time. Always when I'm in the bathroom."

"Excuse me for not having eyes that can see through walls and know if you're in the bath or not."

"Ahem.." Zeake cleared his throat just to make sure that they remembered he was there.

"O sorry bout that Zeake. Anyway this is the best friend I was talking to you about right now."

"So you must be Natsu Dragneel. I've heard lots about you. You seem to be always protecting Lucy all the time. I'm glad that she has someone as strong as you to look after her." Zeake said those words looking at Natsu with a smile on his face. "I really am glad that she now has such good friends like you."

"She is family. Just like the rest of the Fairytail members. And we would give up our lives protecting each other." Natsu exclaimed proudly.

"Ya ya.. Now Natsu why is it that you came here? Is there something you need? Are you hungry?" Lucy was just a bit surprised that the fire mage showed up after all these months.

"Not really Luce. I just came here to check up on you.. Since you didn't come back to the guild."

"Oh.. Well you can see that I'm perfectly fine since I have Zeake here. Well if that's the only thing you came here to do you can go back now. I'll just be with Zeake. Lisanna must be waiting for you." Lucy said the last part with a little pain. She hadn't stopped loving him after all.

"Ok.. Guess you're right.. Then I'm going. See you both tomorrow!" He left after giving his trademark grin.

"Sigh.. You'll never understand how I feel moron.." Lucy said to the wind

"You love him, don't you? He must be the guy you said you liked. I'm pretty sure." Zeake said to her with much concern in his voice for he knew that she must be hurting.

Lucy was completely shocked. She absolutely forgot that he was there when she said those words. Blushing deep red she replied, "ya.. Love that fool. But don't worry. I'm not ever gonna tell him that. He's with Lisanna and he is happy. I'll try to get over him"

"You know what Lucy.. I've always had a thing for you since we were small. So wouldn't it be great if we went on a date tomorrow? I'll make sure that you forget about him. Come on Luce. Give me chance."

Lucy didn't expect this. Not even a little. She did like him. He was her first crush after all. And he was devilishly handsome not to mention extremely hot. "Sure Zeake! I would love to go on a date with you!."

After that they both went to sleep. Lucy was on her bed and he slept on her couch. She just couldn't stop thinking about the next day that awaited her. She was looking forward to it. Though she still thought about Natsu, she wanted to try being with somebody else.

* * *

><p>Oh gosh hope you guys liked it..I'm still thinking about how to go on about it. Hope it'll turn out good in the end. But please do review ok.. Try not to be so harsh even if you don't like it. I am trying you know.. The next chapter will be about their date. Anyways Review! Review! Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Making this chapter was a lot of fun. I really had to think of ways to make the date special enough for Lucy to fall for that guy. That was tough. Well I really hope you all will enjoy this one as well and I'm really so happy that people are liking my first story. You all are inspiring me to keep going with this one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairytail. Honestly wish I did but nope... I don't...

Well here's the third chapter...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Realize<p>

Natsu was going back home with a lot on his mind which was rare because usually he didn't have anything on his mind. When he saw that guy with Lucy he just felt that something wasn't right. Somehow he didn't like the idea of Zeake living with Lucy even if it was only for a month. And he was feeling kind of bad that Lucy didn't want him to stay for long like he usually does but then again he hadn't been around her apartment lately and that wasn't her fault. The more he thought about Lucy, the less Lisanna came into his mind. As a matter of fact he hadn't thought about his girlfriend the whole day.

So when he reached home with Happy on his shoulder, they quickly went to sleep and he just thought he'd talk to Lucy again the next day.

Lucy woke up with a smile on her face and looked over to her couch. She couldn't help but smile to see the weird position Zeake was sleeping in. His head and his torso was on the ground while the rest of his body was still on the couch. Then she went to the bathroom and took a nice hot bath and settled that she would go to the guild.

She had left Zeake home since she thought that he might still be tired due to his travels the previous day. She still couldn't believe that he was in her life again and what was harder to believe was his asking her out the night before. That was never what she had expected of him.

Now she was outside the guild doors and opened the door to go inside.

"Good morning Lucy!" Mira was obviously the first one to greet her with that ever warm smile that she thought she would never get enough of no matter what.

"Hey Mira! Good morning" She quickly went over to her and sat down.

"How was yesterday? Anything special happened between the two of you? Come on tell me.. Don't skip any details." Mira was as eager to know about the steller spirit's romantic life like as usual.

Lucy frantically waved her hands in protest and said "Of course not.. We're just friends. I just helped him to look for an apartment"

"But in the end you'd rather him staying in your house instead..." A sudden voice made both of them turn their heads.

"Oh Natsu.. Morning" Lucy greeted the pink haired boy when she saw him.

"Aha! There is something going on between the two of you. And you said you were just friends." Mira looked at her with a huge smile on her face.

"It's not what you think. It's just that we couldn't find a place for him so I just thought he could stay at my place since it would only be for a month or so..."

"Oh really.. Well sooner or later something's gonna happen I'm pretty sure.." And with that Mira left the two of them and started with her work again.

Natsu noticed a blush on Lucy's face and didn't like it. There was that feeling again. The same one as last night. It really didn't feel good at all.

"Natsu.. Come over her would ya... You gotta make up for what you did yesterday..." Lisanna called out for him from a table she was sitting on.

He went over to her though he really didn't want to leave Lucy alone at the bar.

"Sigh... Leaving me for her again... I guess that can't be helped..." She whispered to herself while she was watching Natsu go over to Lisanna.

"Hey Lucy! Why'd you leave me? I thought we had plans for today..." Suddenly a loud voice was heard and everyone looked over to see who had spoke just then.

"Oh Zeake.. Sorry about that. But you look so tired so I thought that it would be better if you rested for a while."

Then he walked over to her, picked her up and carried her bridal style towards the doors.

"Hey what's this. Put me down would ya. This is embarrassing... Everyone's looking."

"But remember when you were small you told me that you wanted your prince charming to carry you like this." He looked down at her with his delicious blue eyes and noticed that Lucy had a blush on her face.

"Where are you going Lucy?" Erza came over to them and stood in their way as she was as protective as ever.

"Oh don't worry Erza.. I made plans with him for today. I'll come over later again."

"What do you mean plans... Be specific would ya.. Actually we're going on our first date..." Zeake corrected her.

"EEEEPPPPPP! Told you something would happen between the two of you..." Mira screamed as soon as she heard what Zeake said.

"Well.. He! He! So off we go then.." Lucy shyly said and with that the both of them went out while Zeake was still carrying her in his arms.

After a few seconds had gone since they left Natsu said "Hmmph..What's so good about him anyway?"

"Is that jealousy I sense?" Mira questioned him

"Of course not. Why should I be jealous of him when I have a cute girl like Lisanna right here with me?"

The blushing Lisanna then kissed Natsu on his cheek just to show him how pleased she was to hear that. "Don't worry Natsu. I'm sure you'll still be Lucy's best friend even if Zeake will be her boyfriend."

"What! Since when did they become a couple? I thought they were just going on a friendly date! Nobody told me she was his girlfriend! Happy! Let's go!" He barged out and started sniffing in the air to smell that vanilla that he loved so much.

"Wow! I never expected that to happen?" Gray exclaimed. A bit shocked about what the fire breather just did.

"He's just acting like an over-protective brother.. That's all... Nothing more than that I'm sure" Lisanna comforted herself.

"Ya I guess so. They are pretty close. You're probably right..." Erza reassured her.

"Bunny girl's got a date. That's just so funny!"

"Gajeel would you just shut up! I think it's great that she's got a date. She was looking kind of lonely these days. I'm so happy for her!" Levi retorted back to Gajeel's comment.

"I really don't get with girls and dates.. It's sounds pretty lame"

"Hey don't say that! I bet you want to be on a date with somebody as well!" She said that while poking him with her index finger.

Gajeel flushed beet red when he heard what she said and turned away from her so that she wouldn't notice his blush.

"My My Is Gajeel Redfox blushing? I never thought I'd live to see this."

"I'm not.. It's just that.. Well.. Errr.. My it's hot in here!"

* * *

><p>"So where are you planning to take me on this date." Lucy was wearing a yellow tank top with pink shorts with a belt to keep her keys. She wore blue snickers and tied up her hair in a high ponytail. She was in this attire because Zeake had told her they were going on a small adventure that day.<p>

"It's a surprise. I searched for this place the whole night yesterday after you went to bed. But don't worry.. I know you'll love it.. Just trust me k.."

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble you know. A simple date would have been enough."

"But you're way too good for just a simple date. And since this is our first I wanted to make it special."

"You are something you know that.."

"Yup! I know... "

They stated climbing up a hill and Lucy was beginning to feel worn out. Like any gentleman would do when he saw a lady tired, Zeake carried her all the way to the top. Both of them were unaware that a certain fire mage with a blue cat was following their every step.

"I think Lucy will be very mad if she found out we were following her on her first date." Happy tried reasoning with him.

"It'll just be for a while.. I promise."

"But this looks special to her. I really wish you don't hurt her. And plus you left Lisanna at the guild without saying a word."

"She'll understand. She knows I love her"

"Ya but do you think you love her.. I'm kinda puzzled myself about your feelings." Happy thought silently.

* * *

><p>"So what is this place like? The place where you're taking me."<p>

"It's a secret.. I want it to be surprise... But don't worry.. It's pretty close from here.. I want you to close your eyes now okay?"

"Okay.." Lucy closed her eyes. She couldn't help but feel so excited. Nobody had ever done anything like this for her before. She was really curious though about this place.

"You can open your eyes now..."

She saw a huge waterfall which looked magnificent. It was so beautiful. Of course she had seen numerous amounts of waterfalls in her life but this one was so different. It was just filled with awestricken beauty that her eyes couldn't help but stare at it.

"O wait. There's more... This is just the beginning of our beautiful day."

There was a small boat at the foot of the waterfall. He led her to the boat and said "My magic is not only for books you know.. Just wait and you'll se what I'm talking about.."

When they got into the boat the waterfall divided and there was a cave behind it. The boat went inside and the waterfall was closing up.

"Happy fast! We gotta go in!"

"I think we should leave now Natsu!"

But Natsu grabbed Happy and quickly went inside just in time before the waters closed up on them.

"This is amazing! Did you do all this!" Lucy was looking at the colourful display of lights in front her. It could be compared to the Aurora lights at the polar regions. She had never ever witnessed such beauty. Her heart was racing and her chocolate brown eyes were shimmering with joy at this sight.

"My magic allows me to create anything that is in my mind. That's why all my books are so creative. Whenever people read my books, it takes them inside the book itself you see."

"That's amazing.. Now I really wanna read your books.. That's the first thing you'll give me once we go back."

Now the whole place was surrounded with pictures of when they were really small. Scenes of them playing on the gardens of the Heartfillia mansion. All those precious memories. They brought tears to Lucy's eyes but not of sorrow but because of the happiness she had felt inside. This was just breathtaking.

"I can't believe you did this just for me."

"I'm willing to do anything for you. After all these years. After what I made you go through, this is the least I can do for you."

Lucy went closer to him and rested on his chest. She smiled at the comfort he gave her. Even if she she couldn't forget the wonderful warmth that Natsu gave her, she still felt pleased. She was still in love with that pink haired boy after all. But she knew she couldn't be with him for she would always be his nakama and nothing more. So she gave in and gave Zeake a kiss on his cheek still having that smile on her face. Then she whispered "Thankyou" into his ears.

Zaeke felt contented of what he had done. Hoping that he was able let her forget about Natsu. He had loved her since he was small and was always waiting for the day that they might meet again. He put an arm around her and continued to ride along the gentle waters.

Natsu had never seen this place before. He looked at the pictures of Lucy and Zeake's childhood and sighed. He didn't understand this feeling at all. Why was he so bummed at the sight of seeing Lucy in the arm of another guy. Why? He felt that he should be the one and not him. But he had Lisanna and he couldn't be selfish and let Lucy not find a guy of her own. But he wanted him to be the only guy in Lucy's life.

He never had thought about it. Now when he looked over the past few months, he hadn't been much with Lucy. He hadn't taken care of her and not been there for her as he used to. He was so frustrated with himself. How could he have neglected her so much? And why is it now that he's realizing it? Is it because he's je.. No it couldn't be.. He loved Lisanna right? Why would he be jealous... He's not in love with Lucy right.. She was only his friend and Lisanna was more than that but why was he feeling this way.

As soon as he and Happy got out of the cave he ran back to the guild. He knew that he shouldn't be here anymore. He needed to be with Lisanna. If he was with Lucy too much it wouldn't be good for him. He might fall for her. After all, Lisanna was the only girl for him and he wouldn't let Lucy change that.

What he didn't know was that he had already fallen for Lucy. No matter what Lucy had already taken a place in his heart. There was nothing he could do to stop that from happening now... Nothing...

* * *

><p>Phew.. Another chapter done. Let me know if you liked it k... I could have made it better i know but this is all I could do.. I'm sorry if it isn't up to your expectations... Please please read and review... I sure would want to know about what you guys think of it so far...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of your reviews everyone. Because you all liked it so much I really wanted to start writing my fourth chapter. It's getting harder and harder to come up with ideas for this but I'm trying my best okay. I'm so excited that all of you are eager to know about this chapter...

**Disclaimer:** Fairytail is not mine. Never was, never is and never will...

Well read on...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Bottled Feelings<p>

Lucy was still on her date, her wonderful wonderful first date. The cave ride was incredible but Zeake assured her that there was still lots that they would be doing that day. The second they got out of the cave he held out his hand for her to take which she was most obliged to accept.

"So where's our next stop?"

"You'll see. It's not as fancy as the first one but it's still good. Well at least I hope so." Zeake led her to another spot nearby still with her hand in his.

Lucy was enjoying every part of this date. She was of course struggling with the thoughts of the fire breather popping up constantly in her mind but she promised herself that this date was not about him but was about her. So with a smile on her face and a little blush on her cheeks- due to the holding hands- she walked with him.

They came along a large field covered with roses. Not just roses with the same colour but every shade could be found.

"How is this possible? I didn't know that roses had so many shades." Lucy looked a bit puzzled with the sight.

"That's cause you're with a guy like me. Everything's possible if I'm around. Remember, I can transform my thoughts into reality. This was only a barren ground filled with emptiness but with my magic, beauty can be brought about from anything."

"I can't believe it. I've never laid eyes on such beauty ever in my life. This is just so beautiful that I got no words to describe it. i can't even tell how peaceful I feel just looking at this."

Then Zeake went over to a pink rose, picked it and gave it to Lucy. "This rose, no matter how many years will pass, will never fade... And plus.. Pink is your favourite colour if I recall."

"You are so right about that..." She took it from him and sniffed it. She then thought "What a nice fragrance this pink rose gives.. Pink" Bam! there she goes again thinking about that damn guy. After Zeake is trying so hard to erase his memory, she's thinking about him more than ever. She hated herself for that.

"Is there something wrong Luce? You seem distant.."

"Oh nothing.. It's nothing..."

* * *

><p>Natsu made his way to the guild and entered it.<p>

"Hey Flamebrain.. back so soon?" Of course Gray had to be the first one to speak

"Yeah Salamander.. By the look on your face before you left I really thought you were gonna spy on them throughout the whole date." Next in line was obviously Gajeel.

"**SHUT UP WOULD YA**!"

The whole guild fell silent to his sudden outburst.

"Is something the matter Natsu?" Lisanna came over to him looking a bit worried.

"Oh hey Lisanna.. Sorry for just leaving you like that.. I promise I'll never do that again okay.. No need to be worried about me."Natsu seemed to look at her while he was speaking but something about his eyes just felt as if he was looking through her.

"Ok Natsu.. so what made you come back huh? How is the date so far?" Lisanna herself was very inquisitive to know about the quick return of her boyfriend and also interested about the date.

Everybody was eager to know and peered down at Natsu with curious ears. Maybe event he whole guild fell silent and Natsu felt like he was in the spotlight.

"Well I came back because I thought Lucy would need the privacy. She'd be mad if she found out and well she never spied on me when I was on a date.. So I felt a bit guilty.. He! He!" He gave an awkward laugh. He hoped that everybody would buy that excuse while he knew the true reason.

"And.." Erza urged him to continue.

"Thank God they believe me.." He thought and continued "And they went up a hill which was really high so he carried her till the top cause you know Lucy's suck a weakling.."

"And..." Levi knew that there was more to it.

"And he took her to this waterfall which opened up. They went on a boat and suddenly the cave was filled with lights.. Then I don't know, some pictures of their childhood were on the walls..."

"That must have been an amazing sight.. I bet Luchan will be able to explain it much better than you did." Levi was squealing with delight. She was so eager to know about the whole date. She couldn't wait for her to come through the guild doors.

"So pinky.. What magic does he have actually?" Gray was really curious to know. By the reaction of the rest of the guild members, Guess they wante to know as well.

"Stop calling me that! He said he was a writer and something about making his thoughts come alive.. Sounds pretty lame to me"

"That would explain the waterfall, the lights and the pictures.." Erza held her chin with a finger thinking about it and then added "I'm pleased to know that she's with someone caring".

"Wow! Amazing! A writer! His books must be excellent if he has that magic!" Levi had become even more excited.

"Tch.. Bookworms!" Gajeel just had to comment to her annoying squeal.

Natsu walked away from the crowd and sat at a table. He still had a troubled mind. Lisanna saw this and walked over sitting on the chair next to him. She thought best to just remain silent. She had a feeling that something big must have happened to make him look this troubled.

* * *

><p>The date was now at the other side of the hill and Lucy was in Zeake's arms. This was the last stop of the date and it was the romantic part. They were looking out the slow setting of the magnificent sun just above the horizon.<p>

"What a lovely ending.. You really thought about this date the whole way through, didn't you?" She looked over at him and then snuggled her head more on his shoulder.

Smiling and looking at her, he slowly bent his head towards her. Lucy seeing this was getting a bit nervous but closed her eyes. The next thing she knew they were kissing and she was feeling all tingly inside. The sunset was just adding to the perfection.

They broke away and she was heavily blushing. You could say the same for him too. They both smiled at each other and continued to gaze at the sun.

* * *

><p>Zeake went back to the apartment but as Lucy had said she would go back to the guild, she made her way towards it. She knew that there would be many questions raised at her and she was prepared to answer all of them.<p>

"Hey everybody!"

All eyes looked towards the doors.

"Luchan! You gotta tell me everything.. E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G.. Don't leave out a single thing."

All the girls surrounded her bombarding her with questions.

"Was it romantic?"

"Where did he take you?"

"Are you gonna see him again?"

"Was it like the dates in the books?"

"Did you get your first kiss?"

"Ladies ladies ladies... I'll tell you everything.. " Lucy spoke up and tried to calm everyone down.

Then she explained the whole date. And you know her.. With that author skill of hers, she made the date sound even more amazing. The ladies were listening contently and when she showed them the pink rose, they were like "awe! How sweet!". Then the kissing at the sunset really made their hearts flutter.

"I really don't understand girls?" Gajeel exclaimed after hearing the story

"I know.. Isn't a place where you can eat good enough?" Gray joined him.

"Lucy's apartment itself would have been okay for me..." Natsu filled in with his comment.

The two boys stared at him.

"What are you saying flamehead? Why on earth would you take Lisanna to Lucy's apartment on a date? That's just weird.." Gray tried to reason with him.

"That's not what I meant.. I was talking about Lucy..." He waved him arms in front of is face.

"But you would never go on a date with her so why even think about it.. Were you thinking about dating bunny girl?" Gajeel questioned him.

Now Natsu was blushing furiously "Ummm No of course not. I would only go out with Lisanna. Nobody else... Why would you even think that?" He laughed and quietly went over to a corner in the room.

"Phew.. That was close. I wonder why I said that.. This is really messing with my head. Something is seriously wrong with me." he murmured silently to himself. Then he heard the blonde mage say good bye and walk out of the guild.

"The night is so pleasant. It's been quite sometime I've experienced such a night as this.. Must be beca"

"Hey Luce! Wait up! Let me walk you home!" Natsu cut off her thoughts with his shout. She of course agreed seeing how late it was.

"So why the sudden change in mind to walk me home?"

"Well I was gonna go home myself so I just felt like taking you home first.. How was your date?"

"It was good. I had fun actually. What did you do the whole day?"

"You know the usual. I even played ninja with Happy."

"You're such a kid.." She ruffled his hair while she said that.

"Hey stop that. And I am so not a kid. And..."

"And what Natsu?"

"Ummm.. I'm sorry.."

"Sorry for what?" Lucy was beginning to get confused all of a sudden with his words.

"I haven't been able to take care of you or watch over you as I used to..And well I'm sorry..."

"Oh Natsu.. Don't worry.. You've always been there for me.."

"Hey Luce.."

"Ya Natsu?"

"You do know I care deeply about you..."

Slightly blushing she managed to reply "Of course... I know you do... And I care about you too.."

"And if anything bad happens to you.. I hope you know that I'll always be there for you right?"

"Ya.. I know that too..."

"So even if you and Zeake are together... "

"Ya.. Go on Natsu"

"Well... You see.. I was wondering if I'll still mean something to you.. The truth is... I always want to be the number one guy in your life Luce.. And I don't really want anybody to come between us..."

Lucy was shocked. She never thought Natsu would say that. "Maybe I do mean something to him after all.." She thought and a smile crept to her lips.

She gave him a small kiss on his cheek and then hugged him. He was first shocked by the blonde's sudden actions but soon held her tight in his arms. Lucy's lovely scent filling him. He didn't want to let go of her. He wanted to keep on holding her.

Then she spoke in his ears "Gosh Natsu.. Were you worrying about that the whole day? You got nothing to be uptight about. No one, not even my closest friend could ever be able to replace you.. You're the guy who brought colour back into my white page.. You'll always be my favourite guy in the world... Don't you ever forget that..."

They broke away smiling contently. It'd been a while since he had smiled in that way again. Then they walked towards her apartment.

"Good night Luce! See ya tomorrow k.. I'll be waiting."

"Night.. Ya sure."

Then she walked inside. "I can't believe he said that he'll be waiting for me. What got into him lately?" She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Natsu was thinking about the event that had just passed between him and Lucy. She was so kind to him even after how much he had neglected her after Lisanna had come back. He thought about how she must have felt thinking that she was just a replacement. "I'm such an idiot!" He shouted loudly to himself in the silent night.<p>

Then Happy flew over to him. "Hey why did you leave me back at the guild."

"Oh sorry Happy. I just needed to talk to Lucy alone. Well let's head home now..."

"Aye!" Then they strolled off to get some good night sleep at their house.

* * *

><p>Done! I hope I did justice to this chapter.. YA YA i know that it could have been better but I was running out of words. I hope it's not too short. If it's not good I promise to make it up with the next chapter even if I haven't thought about it yet.<p>

Don't forget to review it... Okay... REVIEW..


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go again…. Thankyou all so so so much for taking your time and reviewing my story.. I truly appreciate it… Hope you guys like this on as well.

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima is the owner of Fairytail and its characters…

Read on….

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: I love Lucy<p>

Lucy was sitting at the bar and reading one of Zeake's books. He had kept his promise and given her his first book. Levy was sitting next to her with another one of his books. By the look they had on their faces, the whole guild knew that they were enjoying themselves.

The rest of the guild were following their usual routine. The only thing odd or different was the rare fights between the ice mage and the fire mage. Gray tried to start fights by commenting on Natsu's hair or by simply calling him names. But the fire breather was too damn lost in his trail of thoughts to notice. Something seemed to be bothering him.

It had been about two weeks since Zeake had arrived at Magnolia. And in another two weeks he would be out to other places which the fire mage was happy to know. But of course he would return after his visits to those places.

"Mira, Could you please get me a cup of hot chocolate and some strawberry cake… I'm feeling a bit chilly" Lucy had just finished with her book and now wanted a hot drink to raise her body temperature.

"Of course Lucy.. Just wait right here k" Then she went off to get the order.

"How are you today my princess?" Zeake came over to her and put her arms around her waist.

"I'm ok Zeake.. Just a little cold.. That's all"

He then gave her a kiss on her lips and her forehead.

"I hope that will warm you up a bit."

"Hmph.. You wish.."

Every body looked over to the source of the voice. And found that it was none other than Natsu.

"As a matter of fact" She stopped to glare at Natsu and looked at Zeake again "I'm feeling much better.. Thankyou.."

"Here's your drink and cake Lucy.. Do you wish to have anything else?" Mira asked her with her sweet voice.

"Oh Thanks a lot Mira.. I'm fine with this right now.."

Then just when she was about to make her first sip "Hey Luce! Share some with me would ya.."

"Ya.. I want some too Lucy.."

"No way.." She smiled evilly at Natsu and Happy and proceeded to take her sip again.

"Natsu.. Lucy's being mean.." Then both of them made the most adorable pout on their faces.

"That's not gonna work on me today.. I'm feeling way to cold to share this drink with you."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place."

Then after a few seconds Lucy felt a soft feeling on her neck and found Natsu's white and scaly scarf around her.

"There.. Are you feeling any better? You can keep it for today." He smiled at her.

"Natsu.. It's alright.. you can keep the scarf... I'll share my drink.. Don't worry.."

"Nah.. you need it more than I do... And plus.. You look good with it." He quickly turned around so that nobody, especially her would not see her face.

"Thanks k. I'll give it back next time. I promise I wont loose it."

"Well you better not!" Then they both started laughing out loud.

The whole place was a bit surprised to see Natsu give his scarf away so easily. That was his precious scarf after all. That was really rare.

"So Lucy? Can we go grab a bite some place?" Zeake butted in during their conversation. He didn't like the scene of them being so close to each other. As hard as Natsu tried to hide that blush of his, he had seen it.

"Ah sure.. I'll just finish this up quickly..."

So Lucy walked over to a table nearby and of course being the klutz that she is, she had to trip.

Poof... Lucky for her Loke showed up just in time to catch her. Even saving her drink and the cake.

"Thanks Loke!"

"I'll always be there for you my princess.." Loke gave that amazing smile of his as usual.

"Hey where did you come from and who are you to call my princess your princess" Zeake really didn't know who Loke was and was a bit frustrated that he was holding Lucy in his arms.

"Excuse me but Lucy has always been my princess and nobody else's.. Tell him Lucy.."

"Well he is one of my spirits Zeake." Lucy tried to reason with her new boyfriend.

"But still.. It's just a bit uncomfortable seeing you in his arms." Lucy smiled at him for being such a child.

"And now **MY PRINCESS**..." He purposely stressed on those two words while he looked at Zeake just to amuse him and kissed Lucy's hand like a gentleman.

Zeake quickly moved in to push him away but was surprised that somebody had already punched him to the other side of the room.

"What's up Natsu! Why'd you have to do that?"

"You got no right to put your filthy lips on Lucy's hand..."

"Well whatever... Lucy... I'll be off k.. Take care.. I'll come see you again soon..." and just as quickly as he had appeared before them he had disappeared.

"Natsu.. You didn't have to do that... You hurt poor Loke..." She looked at him with stern eyes.

"Don't you remember.. I said that I'll always be the one to protect you. He stupidly came in when I was about to save you from that fall. Darn Loke!"

To that Lucy couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Natsu... Lucy's weird" Happy commented on the strange behaviour of the blonde.

"Yup! Lucy is very weird."

*Smack* "Ow! What was that for Luce!" Natsu yelped out in pain with his hand on the bruise he had just got from Lucy.

"For calling me weird and being an idiot.." Then Lucy walked away to the table and started eating.

"Hey you said you'll share.." Natsu and Happy both went over to her.

"K fine.. But only a little.."

"Thanks Luce..."

Then the whole guild smiled at seeing the ex-teammates enjoying themselves. It had been a while since they had seen this sight. They were all so happy. Zeake was of course there too trying to communicate with the best friend of his girlfriend. He really found him interesting.

Then when she was done. She and Zeake head out after informing the silver haired mage where they were off to.

Lisanna came over to to the now depressed Natsu. He had suddenly changed moods when Lucy and Zeake left. She knew of course why he was down but just remained silent feeling it be best.

"Lisanna let's go out!" She was a bit surprised by his loud voice but agreed and nodded in approval.

* * *

><p>"So where do you wanna go Lucy? I did say that we could go eat but I don't think you're hungry at the moment.. I can tell."<p>

"Let's just walk around.. Wait a second... Have you seen the sakura trees in magnolia... I know that it the season is over.. But that place is really nice."

"Okay.. Anywhere you wanna go.."

So when they arrived Lucy started explaining about how at the last festival she had missed the whole thing because she had fallen sick. She explained how bad it felt not to be apart of the festival and not see the trees when she had been excitingly waiting for it for even weeks before the festival. She also said how Natsu had dug out one of the sacred trees and sent it down the river just so she could see it.

When Zeake heard the story he didn't know what to think. He really thought that Natsu was such a fool to let Lucy slip away like that. Was that idiot that dense? He knew that Natsu had feelings for Lucy. He just didn't get why he didn't do anything about it. But again it wasn't his business and he was with Lucy now. That was all that matters.

"It's quite nice here.. This place... Kind of peaceful... Thanks for bringing me here." Zeake gave Lucy one of his sweet smiles and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well it still can't be compared to our first date though.." And she snuggled into his arms. Then both of them sat down on the grass and just enjoyed the view before them. Then Lucy gave him a kiss to show that she was glad to have him when she was desperately in need of company even though nothing had managed to change her feelings for her best friend.

As a matter of fact, because of that stupid talk they had while he was walking her home, she had become more in love with him even when she tried not to. He had said things that he had never said to her, things she thought he would never say. But still she just let them be and try to enjoy Zeake's company. She cared about him too and was willing to give him a chance to win her heart over.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lisanna were walking towards the beach side. When they were at the coastline, he suddenly stopped and looked at the sea.<p>

"Lisanna.. Can I tell you something?"

"I'm listening..."

"Well I was wondering why I feel uneasy seeing Lucy with that Zeake guy."

"Oh I see..." She looked down at the ground and continued "So how do you feel exactly?"

"I feel like he's taking up my place with her or something like that."

"So you're scared that he might mess up your relationship with her."

"Well Lucy told me that I didn't need to be worried about that.. But still I feel like he's taking her away from me."

"Shouldn't you be happy that she found a nice guy?"

"Ya I know but I thought that I'd be enough for her you know.."

"Well you two are just bestfriends.."

**Just bestfriends**.. That really stood out from her words...

"Don't you think she needs somebody who will always be there for her.. Like you and me for instance."

"I guess so.. But I'm the one who was suppose to always be the one to save her and take care of her."

"Oh Natsu.. You can't always be there for her.."

"I don't want to be her second..."

"That's what's bothering you, isn't it?"

He nodded and said "And plus I wanna be the first person she runs to when something bad or good happens to her."

"She requires a special someone in her life too... Not just a bestfriend."

"I know... but I just can't stand seeing her with him."

"What do you think about Lucy?"

"She's a weirdo.. But she smells nice... I care about her very much and I don't like seeing her hurt."

"K Natsu.. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure.."

Lisanna now looked up at the sky and asked "Do you love me Natsu?"

"Of course I do... I always have.. I promised to be your husband remember."

"Ya.. I remember it like it was yesterday... But a lot has happened since then."

"I guess you could say that."

"Lucy has really changed you Natsu.."

"Well she's the person who opened me up again after you sort of passed away... Those were really hard times.."

"She is something, isn't she?"

"I don't understand her sometimes.. She's makes me feel different.. Maybe because she's so weird. But when I'm with her I'm so happy. I can feel so content just by looking at her smile... She's dear to me and I..."

"You what Natsu?" She knew exactly what he was about to say. She had already accepted his feelings for the blonde and now was wondering how her friend could be so dense.

"Nothing.."

"You love her, don't you?"

Natsu was now blushing brightly.. "What! Of course not! I love you Lisanna.."

"You moron... I know you love me like a sister.. But you're so in love with Lucy idiot.."

"I'm telling you I'm not... And even if I do she doesn't love me."

"Well you could tell her about your feelings and find out about hers."

"I I I ... Cccccan't... "

"Is Natsu Dragneel scared?"

"Ooooof Cccourse not... I I I am nnnnnever sssccccared.."

Lisanna couldn't help but laugh. She was so amused to see her friend in this state.

"K I tell you what.. You should just tell her k.. But make sure you do something special... She might think you're kidding."

"I don't think I can Lisanna. But I guess I'll give it a shot.."

"And I'll be right there behind you cheering you on... Don't worry.."

Then she walked away towards the guild. Looking back at him one last time she shouted "And please don't forget to give her a kiss.."

"Just like in Edolas.. Those two are just meant to be..." She thought to herself and with a smile on her face she went to see her sister.

Natsu was now all by himself. Still thinking about what Lisanna had told him. "Me and Lucy... Do I love her? Do I really?" He thought and then a wide grin over took his face and he murmured to him self "I'm such a fool...I love her, I so so love her..." Then he looked at the sea again and shouted in the top of his voice "**I LOVE LUCY HEARTFILLIA!**

* * *

><p>Another one finally done... You don't know what I went through writing this chapter.. When I had finished writing the whole thing and was just about to save it, You know what happened? The whole page went blank... I had to write it all over again... That was just hell.. well anyway it's done... And Review ok...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok... I know it took me some time to write this chapter.. And school's and my parents are to blame.. I don't get much time to do this except in the week ends.. Anyway.. Managed to write this.. enjoy k..

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Fairytail... It still is that awesome Hiro Mashima's..

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Deal For Love<p>

Lucy and Zeake were now just walking around the streets of Magnolia without any particular place to go. They just wanted to enjoy the evening sky. They were pretty close to the beach. Then suddenly a loud shrill was heard over the horizon.

"Did you just hear that?" Lucy looked over at the beach side and was sure she heard somebody scream out something.

"Ummmm… I didn't… Must just be the wind…" Zeake comforted her.

"Ya.. You're probably right.."

Though he had told her that he hadn't heard anything, he had heard it. He knew that it had to be Natsu and that he had screamed out that he loved Lucy. But he was glad that Lucy wasn't that sharp in hearing. He didn't feel at all pleased that another guy just shouted that he loved his girl. More importantly, it was the guy that his girl had strong feelings for.

"Hey Lucy…"

"Yes Zeake.."

"I love you"

"Ummm.. He! He! Ya l-l-l-love you too.." She tried to hold her stutter but she couldn't control it. She hadn't developed that feeling towards him yet. She really liked him that's for sure but love was still out of reach for her.

Zeake smiled at her. He knew that Lucy hadn't completely fallen in love with him making him a little worried. But he tried to hold his nervousness and be as lively as he always was.

When they reached the apartment, the both of them sat down heavily on the couch. They were dead tired due to the day that they had. It's natural for them to have felt this exhausted as after they made a visit to the sakura tress, they had been walking almost everywhere without even stopping to take a breath.

"Today was fun, wasn't it?" Lucy looked at him and gave him a pleasing smile.

"It sure was. Thanks for taking the time to be with me Lucy."

"My pleasure. Who would I have rather been with other than you Zeake.." She snuggled closer to him and rested her tired head on his shoulder and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Zeake looked at her beautiful face and couldn't help but smile and think how lucky he was. No doubt that worry of Natsu taking her away from him was still with him but right now at that exact time, he was just content with her being in his arms.

Then he smiled even wider and whispered "It's not going to be that easy to take her from me Natsu… I'm not gonna give up and let you have her all to yourself without a fight." And then he closed his eyes and ended up sleeping himself.

The next day, the pink haired fire mage looked as chirpy as ever, maybe even more than he usually was and who other than the ice mage would notice it first.

"What's with the face Flame Brain? It's kind of freaky…"

"Shut up would ya! I'm trying to think…"

Everybody was surprised to hear that Natsu was thinking. That really was big news for them.

"You think! Ha! I bet a donkey can think more than you can.. Don't even try it.. you'll boil your brains out, as it is you're already a hot head."

"You freaking icicle you! I'm smart k! And I don't need to prove that to the likes of you!" Natsu was fuming all over. He was trying hard not to put his fist in the ice mage's face.

"That's really hard to believe since you're wearing your vest the other way around dummy!" Gray smirked at the sight of the face the pink haired mage made when he realized that the back of his vest was in his front.

"Well… I.. Ummm… Did that on purpose just to see if you'll be able to notice.." Then he walked away with an embarrassed face to the table farthest from Gray.

"Good Morning everyone!" Lucy came through the guild doors with a huge smile on her face. She seemed in a good mood as well just like Natsu.

"Morning Lucy!" Everybody greeted her with smiles of their own.

The fire mage noticed her walk in and felt a blush creeping into his face when he saw how beautiful the blonde was. "Has she always been this pretty? How on earth have I not noticed this earlier?" He thought and was so frustrated with himself.

"Hey Mira!"

"Hey there Lucy! How was yesterday?"

"It was really nice Mira… But really tiring as well…"

"Can see that…. You look beat…."

"Can I get something cold? Anything would do… Maybe one of your special shakes.."

"Of course. Wait right there.. I'll be back soon."

"Ok Tha-"

"Lucy!" Lucy was cut off when Natsu came over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Wait Natsu! Don't be so close with me. It''s uncomfortable… Let go will ya…" She tried so hard to remove his arm but was out matched by his strength.

"Hey Luce… Let's go fishing today.. It's been a while right.. Just you, me and Happy. Like the old days.."

"Natsu.. You don't have to go with me.. You should go with Lisanna.."

"Luce please.. I really wanna go with you.. I got a surprise…" PLeeeeeeeeeease.."

"K fine sure… You shouldn't act like a baby you know.."

"Yes! Can we go now?"

"Wait.. I haven't even got my drink yet.. What's the rush.."

"ok.." Natsu really wanted to leave as soon as possible.. He wanted to be with her.. He was also worried that Zeake might come in any minute and that would ruin everything.

Then before you know it, Zeake did show up.

"Hey Lucy? What's your plan for today?"

"Hi Zeake.. You really can sleep… Anyway.. I'm going fishing with Natsu and Happy.. would you like to come along?"

Then Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy and pulled her towards him and whispered to her ear "Didn't I tell you it was just you, me and Happy.."

Then she whispered back to him "Ya I know.. But Zeake's days are limited and he'll be alone the whole day… And you being my best friend should get along with him.."

"So Zeake.. Do you wanna come?"

"Of course Lucy.. You know that I just want to spend everyday with you.."

Lucy blushed. Natsu was so furious. Now his plan was destroyed. He was going to confess to Lucy but since Zeake was coming along, he wouldn't be able to since Lucy would always be with him.

"So let's go.. I'm done with my drink.." Lucy announced with full enthusiasm. She really wanted Zeake and Natsu to get along because she cared so much for the both of them.

"AAaaa. Sure.. Whatever" Natsu really was depressed.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you wanted to go fishing so badly just some minutes ago.." Lucy looked at him a bit worried.

"Ya ya.. I am.. Come.." He quickly grabbed her hand and went out the door.

"Natsu.. Wait... We gotta wait for Happy and Zeake.. We're going together remember.."

"Fine." He still wasn't letting go of her hand until Zeake came over and pulled her away from him.

"Now we can go.." Zeake said this while giving Natsu a smirk.

Natsu didn't look at all pleased. He really was getting angrier and angrier with the green haired mage for coming in between them.

Finally they reached the fishing ground where they usually do their fishing.

"Ah... Hey Natsu.. Do you remember the first time you brought me here.. With Happy.."

"Of course.. How can I forget?"

"Ya.. You made Happy mad by eating up the humungous fish all by yourself.."

"Ya.. Sorry bout the Happy.."

"And you got angry with me for saying something.. I can't really remember what it was... And you told me that what I said was what Lisanna had said and that's why you were angry and stuff.. You really do like her, don't you?"

"Ummm.. Y-y-ya..."

"She's lucky that she has someone like you who faithfully waited for her..."

"Hehehe..." Natsu was really feeling awkward.. He didn't know what to say because Lucy only kept talking about him and Lisanna.

"Do you wanna know more about me and Zeake?" Lucy suddenly broke the tense atmosphere.

"Sure.. Why not?" That least bothered tone of his came out.

"Well..." She then took Zeake's hand and held it "when we were small... Zeake used to play as my knight in shining armour.. I used to be the princess who needed to be saved from the dragon... Isn't that funny?"

"Oh I see.." Natsu felt like the words she said had a double meaning to it. The dragon was him, and Lucy the princess needed to be saved by Zeake, her knight. "I should have been there for her... Why did i stop being with her when Lissana showed up? Why was I so blind back then?" He kept thinking to himself.

"Natsu..." That must have been the tenth time she had said his name.

"Oh ya Luce.." He quickly came out of his trail of thoughts.

"What's wrong? You seemed spaced out a little.."

"It's nothing..."

Then they all started their fishing and Natsu kept glancing at how Zeake was too damn close to Lucy all the time.

When they were done with the fishing for the day, they started to pack their stuff when Lucy suddenly slipped and fell into the water.

"Luce!" without a second thought Natsu jumped into save her like he always does. He somehow always knew whenever she was in any kind of danger. He quickly swam to her and brought her back to land.

"*cough* Thanks Natsu.. For saving me.."

"Told you that I'll always save you.. Remember... It's my job silly.." He looked into her beautiful eyes while she was still laying on the ground. She looked at him as well and slightly blushed for being to close to him.

"Lucy.. Are you alright? You got me worried there... Thanks Natsu.." Zeake rushed towards her and sat by her side. He was gonna jump into save her but well I guess he couldn't actually compete with the dragon slayer's speed and strenght.

"I'm alright Zeake... It's k.. I dont't know why this things happen to me all the time.."

"You really are a weirdo Luce... " Natsu gave her his one and only grin.

Lucy couldn't help it. That grin of his was too hard to stay angry at even if he did call her a weirdo. "Silly Natsu.." And then he gave him a light punch on the shoulder and they both started laughing like the good all days.

"I've missed hanging with you Luce.. Can you be my team mate again? Pleeeease.. I promise I'll always go on missions with you... Missions whitout you are just lame.."

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"In our team it's only me and Happy.. And I'm bored during missions an-"

"Hold on... What about Lisanna?"

"She's not in our team... She just comes along sometimes... So pleeeease."

"Ummmm... K fine..."

"YES!" Both Happy and Natsu cheered.

"Lucy I've really missed you.." Happy hugged Lucy and started crying.

"I've missed you too Happy.."

"You're lucky to have such good friends Lucy..." Zeake smiled at her but had a stinging feeling in his stomach that Natsu would get to spend some more time alone with her now. So he made a plan to talk with him that night.

When they all had gone back home, meaning Natsu and Happy had also tagged along with then to Lucy's house, Zeake said "Lucy.. I think I'll come back a little later.. I wanna have some time with Natsu.. You know.. Like you said.. Get to know him.. Happy can be here with you.."

"Ummm.. Sure... That's not a bad idea... ok.. Come in Happy..."

"Aye! Bye Natsu.."

Natsu wanted to know why Zeake wanted to hang out with him. He, for one, wanted to be far away as possible from him.

They reached a nearby bar and Zeake started the conversation.

"You care about Lucy, Don't you?"

"Of course.. she is my best friend.. What do you expect? Plus.. She always gets herself into trouble.."

"I know know you love her..."

"So what if I do.."

"Well I just wanna clear things with you.."

"Like what?"

"I'm with her now.. You should have thought about that earlier.. Please know that I'm not gonna hand her over to you that easily.. She's special to me too."

"I know that... And I'm all fired up... I'm going to get her back" He gave him a "Your on" Face.

"May the best man win..." Zeake gave him a smile

"It's a deal." then they both shook their hands and headed towards the house again.

* * *

><p>So this is it... I'll try to post the next chapters soon... I don't think it was all that great.. Well I hope it was... Now I gotta think about the ways both these guys will be able to get Lucy... I want it to be exciting so it's gonna be tough... Anyway... Thanks for reading... Review ok...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Wow… I really thought about this chapter… I tried to put a bit of humour into it… Well tried… Hope you guys enjoy this one as well…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairytail and any of its characters except the Zeake guy…

Read on…

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Natsu's surprise trip<p>

The next day, the guild was pretty much normal, by normal meaning it was loud as ever. Natsu was sitting over at the corner table trying to think of ways that could help win over Lucy and make her his. Well he was also constantly glancing at the couple and imagining ripping off Zeake's arm from Lucy's neck. He knew he had to do something that he doesn't usually do but he had no idea what that could be.

Mira, who already knew about the break up and also about the fire mage's feelings towards the blonde, wanted to help out the desperate mage. She knew that he was hopeless in this type of situation even if he was excellent when it came down to battling.

"Hi Natsu..." The silver haired mage approached the disturbed fire breather.

"O Hi Mira..." he was still much lost in thought.

"I can help you if you want me too."

"Nah.. I'm fine.. wait.. You know?"

"Of course... I could tell even before you were with Lisanna."

"O..."

"I can help you you know..."

"Well ok.. I have no clue what I'm gonna do.."

"What have you thought of so far?"

"Well... I was thinking of taking her to that new restaurant where they sell my favourite type of meat.."

"Wait.. You're not talking about 'The Flame Butch Shop" are you?"

"Of course I am.."

"Natsu... You gotta be kidding... That place is no place for a lady.. Especially for a date.. It's got pieces of meat almost everywhere.. You gotta think of romantic places like Zeake."

"O.. Well I don't really notice stuff like that..." Now he looked even more depressed than ever.

"Let me give you in on a secret place I know of Natsu.. I'm pretty sure it'll blow Lucy's mind."

"Really!" Now he was getting pretty excited. "Come on Mira.. tell me fast..."

"Ok..ps ps ps..."

As the two were whispering, Zeake had already thought what to with Lucy that day. Since he had already taken her out to see places, so this time he was thinking of doing things with her.

"Lucy.. Do you wanna go for a swim today.. The weather is perfect."

"Hey that doesn't seem like a bad idea.. Sure.."

So the both of them left the guild and went back home to get changed.

"I wonder where's he's gonna take her?" Natsu thought to himself watching the two leave. Then he said "Mira.. Are you sure she's gonna love it?"

"Very sure.. Don't be so nervous Natsu.. Just wait for her date with Zeake and ask her to come with you.. And tell her it's important k.."

"Sure thing Mira..." then he thought "Now to make the arrangements".

* * *

><p>Lucy and Zeake were already at the beach. Lucy was wearing a red and white polka dot bikini and Zeake was wearing green shorts.<p>

"Hey Lucy.. Watch this.."

Suddenly the both of them were surrounded by the ocean water. The water didn't fall on them but everything within the sea was visible for them to see.

"Zeake... This is really cool. Is this what you are seeing in your head. It's amazing. Look at those..."

The creatures in the sea were moving along the waters and the coolness that the water was producing was so suiting. Her brown eyes were filled with excitement and amazement. The only thing she could say was "WoW!"

Then they went back to shore and rested a bit.

"Did you like it?"

"Did I like it? Zeake.. I loved it... I've never seen the sea that close before..."

"Glad to hear that..."

"You are truly something else..."

"Hehe..."

Then they went for a swim again until they both were quite exhausted.

"So when will you be going?" Zeake could tell that there was a hint of sadness in Lucy's voice when she asked that question.

"Don't worry princess... I'll be back before you know it.. I still got a week..."

"OK... " She was glad to be with someone who cared for her.

"So let's head back home, shall we?"

"Sure Zeake..."

After a while they had settled in the apartment, Lucy was in her room and Zeake was taking a shower.

"Now's my chance.." natsu quickly went through her window and grabbed her quickly and carried her outside. He then stated running.

"What the... Natsu! What the heck are you doing?"

"It's important that you come with me.."

"But I didn't get to tell Zeake where I am.."

"Don't worry Luce.. I had that covered.. I left him a note.."

"Oh..." Lucy was a bit confused by all of this but something inside her was happy to be in his arms.

"So where are you taking me?"

"It's a secret.."

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>At the apartment, Zeake found the note left by Natsu. It said...<p>

_Dearest Zeake,_

_At this moment Lucy is with me. You must already know that by me you know who. Well I'm taking her to some place. Don't worry bout anything, she's in safe hands. I promise to return her tomorrow morning. Well that's about it.. All's fair in love and war right? hehehehehehe..._

"Damn... Where could they be? Guess I'll just have to wait for tomorrow.. ufff.."

* * *

><p>"Why are we here Natsu?" Lucy was puzzled why they were at the dock. "This is the least place I would imagine you to bring me."<p>

"We'll be going to an island..."

"An island? Are you serious! Why?"

"Since we haven't spent some time together.. Hehe.." Lucy saw a blush form on Natsu's cheek.

"Natsu we could always hang out at the guild..."

"Please Luce.. Just this once.. This is me making up..."

"But what about your motion sickness?"

"Wendy covered that part for me.."

"I didn't bring anything to wear.."

"I've already packed your luggage while you were out and if you're cold, I can just lend you my scarf.. Don't worry.."

"Wow Natsu... You really thought about this... I wonder why so suddenly? Is my birthday coming up? No I don't think so.."

The blush on his cheek became brighter.. "Well can't I just do something nice for my best friend for no reason.."

"You can... But I never imagined that when you'd do something nice it would need me to be taken to another island..."

"Oh.. hehehe... well you know me... I'm full of surprises.."

"You sure are.. And you call me the weird one when it's clearly you.. And where's Happy?"

"I'm not weird and Happy stayed back.."

"Huh? That's strange.. You two are always together.."

"Well Uh.. aaaa.. Well you see.. Happy... He... wanted to stay back this time..."

"Oh.. I wonder why..."

"Well that doesn't matter.. Let's get a move on..."

"Well alright..."

Lucy hadn't been to this part of town before so everything was kind of new to her..

"Natsu.. How did you find this place anyway?"

"Ummm.. I'm Natsu.. That's how.."

"Of course you are.." She said that while rolling her eyes.

"We're here.."

"Huh? Really.."

"Give me your hand.." Natsu held out his hand for her to take.

Lucy blushing took it and said "Thanks".

"So let's head this way..."

"Your the guide... If we get lost.. It'll be your fault.."

"I wouldn't mind getting lost with you.." He mumbled to himself softly.

"What did you say? Didn't quite catch you there.."

He started to blush madly again "Umm.. It was nothing.."

"Damn Natsu.. Are you sick? You seem to be red all the time.."

"Of course not.. It's just the heat.."

"Is Natsu blushing... nah.. Couldn't be.. could it?" She thought to herself.

"So what do you think?" Natsu was pointing to an open grassland that looked peaceful.

"Not what I expected at all coming from you.. It's nice actually..."

"Thought you'd like it.."

"When are we going back.. It's almost going to be dark.."

"You see..."

"Yeah? I'm listening.."

"We'll be going back tomorrow.."

"What! Then where are we gonna sleep.."

"I said don't worry, didn't I? I brought our sleeping bags.. "

"You should have told me we would be spending the night here... "

"It was surprise.. hehe"

"So what have you planned for us to do since we've got all the time to ourselves."

"Just wait and see."

After settling down, Natsu took her to an exotic spot. There was a small pond which was surrounded by orchids and water lilies. The whole thing was quite a scene actually and of course Lucy couldn't believe her eyes.

"I can't believe you know of a place like this and never brought me.."

"At least I brought you now right.. Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it.. Who wouldn't.."

"Let's go for a dip."

Natsu started taking of his clothes and was left with only his red shorts.

"He really has an amazing body.. what.. stop thinking that way.." Lucy thought when she stared at his gorgeous body.

"Come on Luce.. Jump right in.. the water's great."

"Huh? When did you get there.. K... Here I come.." Lucy was now wearing a full red bikini... she had no choice.. Natsu was the one who had packed for her.. She was still amazed that he seemed to have good taste in clothing.'

"Isn't this nice... Lets play a game.." Natsu was grinning at her.

"What do you have in mind?" Lucy didn't like where this was going. Playing with Natsu, Gray and Erza was never a friendly one.

"Catch the girl."

"wait.. I'm the only girl here."

"Precisely.." Then he dived into the water and swam towards Lucy.

"Hey wait.. I'm not even read-"

"Caught you.." He was holding her waist as tight as he could while still having that grin on his face.

"Let me go.."

"Oh.. But why should I.. I caught you.."

"You're way too close..."

"Does it bother you? We're always this close.."

Lucy started blushing feeling Natsu's warm hands on her delicate waist.

"Huh? Now you're the one who's red.."

"Oh shut up.."

"Lucy.."

"what..."

"You are weird.."

"What!"

"That's why I like you though..."

"Huh?"

Natsu realized what he just said and continued blushing furiously "You are my best friend right.."

"Oh.." Lucy for some reason was a bit disappointed with that.

"Natsu..."

"Yes Luce..."

Your hands are still on my waist..."

"Huh?" Looking down at his hands he suddenly let go. "Oh s-s-s-sorry..."

Then they got out of the water and headed back. It had become pretty dark now and the starts were shining with all of their glory in the night sky.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Lucy said while staring at the sky. They were both lying down on the grass.

"What is?"

"The stars of course.."

"I guess.."

"That's where my mother is.."

"Really?"

"Yup! That's how I know that she's always watching over me."

"That's cool."

"Hey Natsu.."

"What is it Luce?"

"Don't you think that Lisanna will mind if I'm with you?"

"Oh.. About that.. forgot to tell you.. we're not together anymore.."

"You're serious? when? Why? How?"

"Well you see I pretty much love her as a sister only.. I just thought I should be with her cause I made a promise that I would be her husband."

"Oh I see. What changed your mind.."

"I was in lone with somebody else.."

"Huh? Really.. Who is it? I'm your best friend.. You should tell me.."

Natsu was now as red a tomato.." Ummm. Not right now.. It's a secret.."

"Pleeeease.. I promise I wont tell anyone.."

"I can't"

"You're so mean.. I thought you never kept secrets from me."

"I don't.. It's just that.."

"It's just what.."

"It's pretty complicated.."

"Come on you can tell me.."

"Like I'm scared to tell her how I feel.."

"Natsu Dragneel... The Natsu Dragneel is afraid of a girl? This is hilarious.."

"I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way.."

"You wouldn't know that unless you give it a try.."

"But still..."

"Come on Natsu.. No need to be afraid.. Who wouldn't love you... I mean your cute and strong.."

"you think I'm cute?"

Now Lucy was as red as a tomato. "Y-y-ya... Of course y-y-you are..."

"What else do you think of about me?"

"You care about everyone and you don't like seeing people get hurt... You save everyone all the time.. You really are strong Natsu.. And I really am glad to have someone like you in my life."

"Why's that?"

"Cause life without you would be boring Natsu.. So are you gonna tell her?"

"Don't know yet... Lucy?"

"What?"

"Do you love Zeake?"

"Huh?"

"I'm just asking.."

"Umm.. You see... Well actually.."

"What Luce.."

"Not yet.."

He was really happy to hear that.

"I'm stuck loving somebody else for the moment even though how hard I try to forget him."

"ohh.." He became down again.

"Can I ask you something Luce.."

"Anything..."

"What would you want that guy you're in love with to do?"

"Well.. nothing actually.. Except.."

"Except what.."

"Just say this 'I'll always be there for you... Nobody can replace you... Not even the world's most beautiful maiden because in my eyes you're the only one I see and love... If you say that you'll be mine forever... I shall be yours and my heart shall at last be complete'... Something like that.. It sounds tacky right.."

"You are truly a writer.. That stuff only happens in books."

"I know.. But I can dream, can't I? But I know that that will never ever happen in a million years.."

"Let's sleep then..."

"K.. Good night Natsu.."

"Good night Luce.." Then he looked at her and whispered "I love you.."

* * *

><p>Done.. Hope you guys liked it.. I could have done better I know but I gave it my all and now my head is paining... Gotta think what to do with the next chapter.. See ya till then.. Don't forget to give me your reviews...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

You guys can't believe what happened to me again... My work got wiped out again and I had to write it all again.. I don't know why this keeps happening... Well I managed to do it again.. I was giving up but I thought about you guys and well I don't like keeping things un done... So well this might look a bit rushed but please try to understand... Thanks a bunch for all of your amazing reviews... and sorry for the late update...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairytail.. It's so obvious... I'm too lazy to come up with something like that...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Team Natsu Re-united<p>

"What's that sound? It's so troubling?" Lucy was having a good nap but was suddenly being interrupted by an annoying sound. She then reluctantly opened her heavy eyes and found the source of the sound.

"Luce... Luce... wake up already..." Natsu had been trying to wake Lucy up for over a minute now.

"Natsu.. what's the rush.. It's still dark... The sun hasn't even come out yet.."

"Luce.. That's why you gotta wake up right now.."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's a surprise.. Come on Luce... Or you're gonna miss it.."

"O fine..." Lucy raised her tired body and followed where Natsu was taking her. 'It better be worth while or he's dead... I swear he is..' She thought to herself.

They soon stopped over a cliff that was quite high and Lucy shivered looking down at the roaring waves below. 'What on earth is this flame brain idiot thinking... Is he thinking of jumping?'

"Just wait a few more minutes k Luce.."

"What am I suppose to be waiting for?"

"You'll see..." He grinned at her looking pretty satisfied at what was gonna happen. 'Mira said it'll happen soon.. I know she'll love it..' He thought to himself.

'He's really loosing it.. What could possibly happen that will amaz' Lucy stopped her trail of thoughts when she saw the shimmering rays of the sun appear elegantly as it started painting the night sky with its bright colours. It was rising as gently as ever and for a second there it seemed as if time itself had stopped to witness the mesmerizing view.

"w-w-w-wow! Incredible! Am I dreaming? Somebody please pinch me? Plea- Ouch! what the! Why'd you do that for?" Lucy yelped as her cheek had become red due to the pinch Natsu had given her.

"Huh? I thought you said to pinch you... you really are a weirdo.."

"Shut up.. I was just saying.."

"Well what do you think?"

"You never stop surprising me... No wonder you're Nastu.. It was beautiful..."

"Now aren't you glad I woke you up.. Hehe.." He said that with that still goofy grin implanted on his hard to resists innocent face.

"ya ya ya.. whatever..." She smiled at her loving best friend.

"So let's go back th-" Natsu froze at the feeling of Lucy's warm lips on his cheek and he failed to stop the tint of red slowly creeping onto his face.

Then Lucy whispered a "Thanks" Into his ears which obviously made him shiver just a little.

"Y-y-your w-w-w-welcome... l-l-let's g-g-g-go k..."

Lucy gave one of her unresistable angelic smiles and said "Sure.."

* * *

><p>Some hours later at the guild...<p>

"Hey Mira.. have you seen Natsu... I don't think I've seen him since yesterday?"

"Oh morning Erza.. don't worry bout him.. I bet his fine.." Mira was almost glowing with happiness that morning. she knew exactly where Natsu was and what he was doing.

"Oh.. What makes me so sure.." Erza looked curiously at the silver haired beauty.

"Just... No reason in particular.." Erza knew something was up but she let it slide thinking that it was nothing to worry about.

"Where's that darn flame head? I haven't finished battling with him.." Gray yelled out. He was getting a bit bored without the pink haired guy.

"Would you shut up.. I'm trying to eat here.." Gajeel shouted annoyingly at Gray with some scrap of metal hanging from his mouth.

"What's it to you.. I'll do whatever I want.."Gary retorted back.

"I said... SHUT UP!"

Gray shot a punch at him right in his face. Gajeel got back up and gave a kick right on his side. Then in a matter of seconds the guild, which had been quite silent than usual, became it's normal state again with fists flying from every direction.

* * *

><p>"So Mira packed all this for us?" Lucy was amazed at the sight of food placed before her. It had almost everything. She couldn't even think of how Natsu was able to carry all this.<p>

"Yup! Now let's dig in..." Natsu really wanted to sink his teeth in almost everything that was before him and that he did in just a couple of seconds. He made sure to keep Lucy's food separate so that he wouldn't by accident end up eating her share as well.

"Luce.. Let's head back soon..."

"Yeah I guess... Zeake might get worried.."

"And also cause the magic Wendy put on me could wear out any time now."

"Oh... Well maybe we should go later then.. hehehe.."

"Very funny.. Pack up now.."

"ya ya.. You're so bossy.."

"I'm your number one guy right?"

"Huh? Ya of course.."

"You mean that right?"

"Definitely..."

"Will I always be your number one guy?"

"Are you kidding me? How can you not be... You're Natsu Dragneel.. The one and only incredible fire dragon slayor. Who could ever beat you in being number one"

"Oh.. thanks Luce.. you just made my day... What a bout Zeake then?"

"Huh? Zeake... Well he's a great guy.. And I care about him a lot.. He is my boy friend and he's always there for me.. Are you worried that I'll forget about you?"

"Well kind of.."

"Don't be silly... No matter what you'll always be my pink headed world's best friend.. How could I forget an annoying guy like you..."

"Ya... I guess... Sorry for getting worried.." He was a bit depressed of being called a best friend. But he thought of taking it one step at a time.

So the two of them got ready and headed out back to Magnolia and to the guild where their family was.

Natsu went bang as usual through the guild doors with his enormous grin plastered on his face.

"Hi Everyone!"

"Where have you been hot head? I don't remember you taking any missions.." Gray shouted at him as soon as he saw him.

"Darn you Ice freak... I was just relaxing..."

"Whatever..."

"Try whatevering to this you piece of shit!" With that the usual reckless all time brawl between the sort of best buddies took place again.

"Seems Natsu's happy.." Erza pointed out while sitting at the bar next to Mira.

"Ya.. It does look like that.."

"I guess whatever he did to relax made him happy."

"I guess so.." Mira smiled looking at the sure happiness written all over the fire breather's face.

* * *

><p>"O.. That was tiring.." Lucy walked into her apartment and landed straight away on her couch.<p>

"Where have you been Lucy?"

Lucy turned her head and spotted Zeake in the kitchen.

"Hey Zeake.. Sorry for leaving you like that. Actually.. I didn't leave... Natsu practically grabbed me and took me to some island."

"O.. well he did leave a note... I was just worried."

"If Natsu's there.. No need to worry bout anything.."

"That's why I was worried about?" He mumbled to himself.

"What was that Zeake?"

"Oh Nothing.. You wanna eat anything."

"Maybe just a cup of warm tea..."

"Sure.. Well was it fun?"

"It was.. well very un Natsu like... If you know what I mean.."

"Ok.. So since I'll be leaving soon wanna do something tomorrow?"

"Of course..." Lucy looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Great then.. I was thinking.."

"What.."

"since I always choose what to do.. Maybe you take me out this time..."

"That's interesting... Do you wanna go to the mall?"

"I guess..."

"Hey I got a better idea.."

"And what's that Lucy?"

"Do you wanna go on a mission with Team Natsu?"

"Who's in team Natsu?"

"Nastu, Happy, Gray, Erza and me.."

"Will I be a problem.. I don't usually fight though I have been in fights..."

"Don't worry.. We'll just take a relaxing one..."

"Ok then.. Next thing tomorrow..."

* * *

><p>"Good morning everyone!" Lucy wished the whole guild followed by Zeake.<p>

"Morning Lucy.." Mira as usual with her warm comforting smile.

"Hey Mira have you seen Gray, Natsu and Erza?"

"They're right over there..." Mira pointed to a table at the corner of the room.

"Thanks a lot Mira..."

Lucy walked over to her team who were as usual all in there own world not caring what was going on.

"Hiya guys..."

"Luce!" Natsu was happy to see her.

"Hey Luce.." Both Gray and Erza gave her a smile of their own.

"Do you guys wanna go on a mission? It's been a while.. just a simple one... Come on... It'll be fun.."

"That's not a bad idea.." Erza stood up and straight away went over to the board.

"That was quick.." Zeake was amazed at how Erza was so quick in making her decision.

"And Zeake's coming along too... Just..."

"Huh?" Natsu didn't like that at all.

"well come on.. He's just got a few days left..."

"I guess so..."

"So that's it then... It's been long teaming up this way again.." Gray pointed out. He was a bit eager to go on a mission as a team after so long though he wouldn't actually admit that.

"Here" Erza placed a mission she had just picked on the table and the whole team stared at it.

It said

_Mages required to bring back an important book containing old arts and sorcery that had been recently stolen from Fikara town's 'Kinchan Ancient Museum'. Details will be given on your arrival and 100,000 jewels will be given as reward money. _

"Why'd you pick this one Erza.. It seems way too easy.." Natsu pouted because he wanted to do a really dangerous mission to show off to Lucy.

"Because.. we haven't gone on one for sometime now and I wanted a slightly laid back one.. Is there any problem with my decision?" She stared intensely at the pink haired boy.

"Ummm. N-n-n-not at all Erza... What ever you say.."

"Huff.. Loser.." Gray mumbled which of course the dragon slayor heard.

"Who you calling a loser you darn stripper?"

"Can you see any other pink headed idiot around here other than you? You are dumb.."

"Why you-"

"Are you two fighting?" Erza glared at the two who had already raised their fists in the air.

Quickly changing their positions in to 'buddy mode' they said in unison "Of course not Erza.."

"I should think so.."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at her team mates. "So shall we meet later at the train station?"

"That sounds good Lucy.." Erza nodded her head.

"So meet you all k.. Umm see ya.. gotta go pack..." Then Lucy and Zeake both went out and started back to their apartment.

"I still don't understand why he has to come?" Natsu had not finished sulking about Zeak's tagging along.

"Are you jealous squinty eyes?"

"Of course not droopy"

"I can see that.." then Gray gave him a smirk.

"What's that smirk for you bastard."

"Shut up and mind your own business idiot."

"I'm not an idiot you walking popsicle."

"Don't you dare get me started you thick headed hot head moron."

"Are you scared?"

"The only thing I'm scared of is being blamed for ruining your face once my fist lands on it.."

"That's not even gonna happen since-"

"Ahem.. Boys?"

"S-s-s-sorry Erza..."

* * *

><p>Lucy was in her bath tub thinking to herself of what later would be like. She really was looking forward to it. She loved more than anything to just spend the day with her team mates. Nothing would be boring whenever she was with them. Erza was a very strict woman but she knew that she had an incredibly big heart and of course she was very beautiful with her bright scarlet hair. Gray, though he had that habit of taking off his clothes randomly, was so protective and caring when it came down to saving his precious friends. Heck she swore he would even jump in front of a bullet fired towards his all time rival (we all know who that is). And Natsu... Well Natsu has had the most biggest impact on her. Him with that goofy grin of his and his comforting ways never ceased to bore her. He had always been there for her in every way imaginable. He could always be counted on whenever danger appeared. Yes he could be a handful and troublesome and most absolutely annoying with his remarks of constantly calling her weird but she knew that there would be in no way that she could ever replace this Natsu. He and his best pal Happy were her first ever closest friends who had readily accepted her from the start. She was certain without a doubt that she loved each and every one of them for their on special ways. But...<p>

"Humph.. no matter how hard I try to keep in place those feelings I have for that pink headed idiot... They somehow keep coming back out... I don't know what to do cause it's getting harder and harder and he even told me that he liked somebody.. I still wonder who that could be?"

Then the blonde got out from her thoughts and out of her tub, grabbed a towel, dressed up and picked up her packed luggage. Zeake was waiting for her in the living room and then the two of them with smiles on their faces went out the door and to the station where the rest of Team Nastu were waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Yes! In your face you stupid good for nothing network! I finally was able to complete it and upload it... I swear I will make it up to you all by uploading the next chapter really soon. I'll see to it that I do... Hope this chap makes up for taking too long... I know it doesn't but still... Please let me know what you think about it.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hiya guys. Ya I know I haven't updated in a while now and I'm really sorry but I swear it's not my fault. Plus I really was blank. Didn't have a clue how to go about in this chapter. well I did have a few ideas but they weren't the right one. Hopefully you all will be satisfied with this one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. Too bad though - Would have been tons of NaLu fluffs here and there..

Here it goes..

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Gray and Erza had already reached the station and were waiting for the rest of the team to join them.

"Yo Erza."

"Yes Gray?"

"Do you think Flame brain's bothered bout Lucy and Zeake?"

"He does seem a little edgy when he's around her."

"Do you think he's finally realized his feelings for her?"

"Cant's say bout Natsu but well maybe he has. We never can tell about him"

"This trip's gonna be interesting. Wonder who's it gonna be in the end- The idiot and Lucy or Lucy and Zeake."

"Ya I guess that would be an interesting thing to find out."

"wouldn't it be fun to spy and mess around with them?"

"Now Gray. Relationships are very fragile. Someone always gets hurt."

"But it wont be the two of us right?" Gray smiled and looked at her.

"Gray." Erza gave him a stern looking expression meaning he should forget about it.

"Fine. How bout just some few pranks here and there. Nothing too serious." Gray looked hopeful.

"Maybe." Erza simply said and looked away. Gray knew that she too was a little interested in the idea.

"K.. Hey I think I see Lucy and Zeake coming."

* * *

><p>"Come on Zeake. Hurry up. we're almost late. You don't wanna deal with an angry Erza. Trust me." Lucy and Zeake were on their way to the station and they were getting pretty late.<p>

"I know I know. Even just a normal Erza is terrifying." Zeake slightly shivered remembering the look Erza gave him when they told her that they were officially a couple.

"Hehe.. Well there I think I see her and Gray over there." Lucy pointed her finger towards the station.

The two of them finally reached the station and were greeted by the other two mages.

"I can see that Natsu hasn't reached. I wonder what's keeping him." Lucy said.

"He better be here soon. The train's almost gonna be here." Erza had that 'if he isn't here on time he's dead' expression written all over her face.

Well luckily for the fire dragon slayor, he made it just in time, escaping Erza's wrath.

"What took you so long squinty eyes?"

"Shut it droopy! Mind your own business. I had my reasons. I'm here aren't I?"

"Whatever freak."

Lucy came between them before they started one of there famous fights again and said, "Ah. The train's here. Why don't we all get settled inside."

Erza nodded and soon everybody got into the train.

* * *

><p>"Awwwwwww"<p>

"Pathetic." Gray insulted Natsu because of his inability to ride anything.

Zeake couldn't help but question "Is he always like this?" Of course Zeake hadn't seen Natsu in a train or anything that moves so he didn't know.

Lucy gave a laugh and answered "Yup.. Even the great Salamander is weak when it comes down to rides. He's got a serious case of motion sickness."

Lucy was sitting in between Zeake and Natsu with Natsu at the window side of course. And Gray and Erza were sitted across her. Then Gray had an idea and softly whispered something into Erza's ear without anybody noticing.

"Ahem Lucy. Natsu doesn't look so good. Maybe you should lay him down on your lap. That always eases him a little."

"Huh? Realy Erza.. I think he's perfectly find."

"Awwwwwww." Nastu gave another groan.

"Well maybe not. Fine. Hey Natsu you could lay on my lap if you want?"

No sooner had she said that and the said boy already had his head planted on her lap.

"That was fast.." Lucy commented on Natsu's quick reaction.

After a while Natsu had on his face the most peaceful expression that was just so adorable. He was enjoying this. As soon as he got in the sweet scent that he loved so much he knew that he was gonna be perfectly fine throughout the rest of the journey.

"He seems better already. You must be some kind of medicine for him Luce." Gray teased the blonde.

"What are you talking about Gray.. He would have been the same way with Erza or anybody else."

"Naaa... I've known him all my life and I've never seen that look on his face when he's with anybody else." Gray said while pointing at Natsu.

"oh whatever.."

"Lucy? If you're tired you can lay your head on my shoulder?" Zeake asked with much concern as she looked a bit tired.

"Oh thanks I was feeling kind of sleepy."

The rest of the journey was quite normal. Well as normal as it could be with Gray stripping along the way and Erza almost shoving one of her swords into his mouth for his indecency.

Natsu and Zeake kept exchanging glances with one another. When Zeake put his arm around Lucy to make her more comfortable while she rested her head on his shoulder, Natsu would take Lucy's arm and hold on to it. They kept looking at each other.

Gray and Erza were keeping themselves occupied looking at the two of them. They would look at each other and plant a knowing smile on their faces.

* * *

><p>"So where were we suppose to go?" Gray asked.<p>

"It says here that we should go to the mayor of the town. So I guess we go to him." Lucy said.

The five of them headed off to the mayor's office situated In the heart of Fikara Town. Happy was not with them as the blue cat had gone on a mission with Wendy and Charle.

After a ten minute walk they finally got to the Mayor's office and soon went in after they showed their marks. Of course Zeake didn't have one but they let him in too since the four Fairy Tail mages said he was with them.

"Ah! You're finally here. Please make yourself comfortable." The mayor of the town was a short and stout man about maybe mid fifties. He seemed like a good man.

"Yes sir. We are the Fairy Tail mages that have come. This book? May we know more about it?" Erza came right to the point.

"Yes the book. In the request we did not say the importance of obtaining back this book. It is of utmost importance that we get back this book as soon as possible."

"Why?" Lucy questioned.

"This book contains ancient spells that deal with black magic. That is why we kept it in the museum so that it may never be used. If it gets in the hands of any dark mage. I don't really wanna find out what would happen?"

"I see. Well it's pretty serious." Erza nodded in understanding and kept a firm finger on her vhin while thinking about the situation carefully.

"That is why it is a necessity that we get back this book soon." The mayor continued.

"Okay. Do you have any idea who or where this book could have been taken?" Lucy asked him.

"Hmm. Well we actually had a recent encounter with a few suspicious mages that came to this town not so long ago. They looked as if they weren't up to no good." The mayor tried recollecting.

"Can you tell us more about them." Gray said.

"All of them wore this long hooded coats and walked around town. There were some complaints about them harassing a few townfolks."

"They do sound like they would steal some thing." Zeake added.

"And the people who compliant said that they only asked them about where they could find the museum. I think we haven't seen or heard of them ever since the book got stolen. Perhaps they were the ones that stole the book."

"You think?" Lucy was being sarcastic.

"Well now that you know you can start off from tomorrow. It's already late today. I already made preparations for all of you since I was told of your coming. Please make yourselves comfortable at the Grand Prix Hotel. My secretary has arranged a guide to take you there. Do you need help with the luggage."

"No we can take our own luggage. Thank you very much for your kindness sir."Erza bowed and all five of them headed out the door.

They were greeted by the guide as they had been told and walked the streets of Fakira towards their hotel. When they reached the hotel they were quite surprised by its size since the town seemed old fashioned and a little too simple for such a grand hotel.

"Didn't expect this?" Gray looked around the lobby.

"Neither did I." Natsu nodded in agreement.

"None of us did." Lucy also said examining the interior design.

"Well there is a saying 'expect the unexpected' right? So let's go check out our rooms." Zeake slung an arm over his girl friend's shoulders. Lucy blushed and smiled at him.

Natsu looked at them and balled up his fists. Then he quickly thought of something. He ran over to Lucy, pulled her away from Zeake's grip and headed towards the check in counter like he usually does as he knew everybody would just think of it as a usual basis.

"Come on Lucy! I wanna see our rooms~ Let's go there fast! you're such a slow poke."

"Hey! Slow down would ya. We gotta wait for the rest." Lucy struggled against his firm grip but she knew it was of no use.

"But i wanna beat Gray in seeing our rooms first. Don't you wanna help me win Luce. Sheesh I thought you were my best friend." He looked at her as if she had betrayed him or something. My he was a great actor.

"Fine fine Natsu. No need to act like a baby and make this into a big issue."

"Great!" He grinned at her. They reached the counter and Natsu said "Hey Mister! we're the mages from Fairy Tail. Can you take us to our rooms?"

"Of course sir." He snapped his finger and a bell boy arrived and ushered them to move upstairs. The others were right behind them.

A few moments later they had all settled down in their rooms. One room for the three guys and the room across was for the girls.

"Hey Zeake. How's it been with Lucy?" Gray questioned the green haired mage. He hadn't actually acquainted with him properly and so this seemed like a good time.

"Good. we've gone on a couple of dates. I really like her."

"I can see that. You two were pretty close huh?"

"Close would be an understatement. we were inseparable." He rubbed the back of his head and slight blush took over his cheeks.

"Well me and Lucy are inseparable as well." Natsu joined the conversation and folded his arms across his chest.

"Ya but you're just a best friend. And Zeake is the boy friend. So he gets dibs. HA HA! You're such a loser Flame brain." Gray mocked him.

"Why you good for nothing stripper! At least I've dated a girl in my life. You've never been on a date before." Natsu retorted back.

"Gray really hasn't had a girl friend? Seriously?" Zeake looked a bit shocked.

"Well it's not like I can't get one. I mean there are lots of girls who'd wanna date me-"

"Like Juvia~ The stalker" Natsu teased him.

"Well ya. But I'm just not interested in her." Gray leaned back on his bed.

"Huh? Really? Cause I honestly thought you liked her." Natsu asked him.

"Now what makes you think that? See when I find the perfect girl I'll ask her out."

"That's pretty deep." Zeake said.

"Anyway. Enough about me. I kinda feel like there's something going on between you two. Care to share it with me." Gray looked at both the mages in front of him.

"Well we kinda have a deal." Natsu started.

"A deal?"

"Ya. It concerns Lucy." Zeake joined.

"What about Lucy?"

"Well. It turns out we both like her a lot. So we're gonna see who can win over her heart." Natsu looked away blushing. He never said he liked anybody to Gray before.

"I see. I figured that out actually."

"That's not surprising. You seem smarter than a 'certain' person." Zeake smirked at Gray who just smiled too.

"I don't what you two are smiling about but I know that I don't like it." Natsu looked at them.

"Can I join you guys?" Gray asked them.

"What do you mean by that ice brain?"

"Well It seems interesting to know who'd she choose. Might as well give it a shot." Gray shrugged.

"I thought you weren't interested in stuff like this." Zeake was a bit shocked by this and looking at Natsu's face he could see that he was too.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed with Zeake.

"Well Lucy's different you know. She's not like other girls."

"Ya she isn't." Both Natsu and Zeake saw pictures of her in their heads.

"Boys~" Gray tried getting back their attention.

"Right! You can't join in this deal you stripping bastard! If you cared about her why didn't you do anything about it sooner?"

"Well I didn't cause Since you brought her to Fairy Tail and all. And you were her best friend so I thought you'd be with her. So I didn't do anything about it then but now.. Well things are a lot different now. And I wouldn't have interfered if Zeake and Lucy were going out. But since you have this deal going why don't I try my luck. All's fair in love and war right?"

"I guess." both Natsu and Zeake looked at the floor.

*Poof* "Is there a deal going on that concerns with my princess Lucy? Why wasn't I informed about this?" Loki suddenly appeared.

"The Hell! What are you doing here?" Natsu bursted out of rage. He was mad enough that Gray had entered the competition. So many people were trying to steal his Lucy away.

"I'm here to protect my Lucy from you guys." Loki fixed his glasses.

"She needs protection from you more than from us. You're just a big flirt." Gray said.

"I'm the boy friend around here. Don't make things more complicated." Zeake stood up. It was getting a bit jumbled up.

"Whatever. Whoever wins this deal better not hurt Lucy. I'll skin that person alive I swear on my life." And with that the Lion spirit disappeared.

"Okay. so now it's Me, Zeake and the stripper." Natsu said it out loud so that it was settled. "I'm not letting you guys take her away from me. Lucy's mine and always will be." Natsu announced.

"Well. She's mine too and I'm gonna give it my all before I hand her over to the likes of both of you." Zeake raised his arms in triumph.

"You guys are all so lame. I've been so easy on you guys and let you guys take her but no more Mr nice guy. I'm gonna make Lucy mine." Gray proudly said.

After a few seconds of silence Gray said "Aren't we suppose to be discussing about the mission?"

"OH right!" Then all three of them put their heads together and thought about tomorrow's plan.

* * *

><p>"Lucy?"<p>

"Yes Erza?"

"How are you and Zeake?"

"Oh everything's perfect."

"And what about with Natsu?"

"Great I guess."

"Do you still like Natsu?"

"W-w-w-what!"

"Everybody knew about it Luce. well everybody except that moron."

"It was that obvious huh?"

"Sure was."

"Well I've loved him ever since he brought me to Fairy Tail. I know I still care about him."

"What would you do if he loved you too?"

"Well that's not ever gonna happen?"

"What makes you so sure bout this?"

"A few days back he told me that he really liked this one girl."

"Did he tell you who it was?"

"No. But by the was he looked when he was talking about her it was sure to see that he loved her. He was glowing."

"What if that girl he talked about was you?"

"Hey Erza let's not talk about this right now. Let's just concentrate on the mission for now kay?"

"Sure Lucy. Good night."

"Good night Erza. But one thing's for sure."

"What's that Lucy?"

"No matter who that idiot loves I'll always be ready to protect him with my life and with everything I've got. o matter what." with that she slept with a huge smile on her face.

Erza looked at her and thought about what she said. She knew that Lucy still loved the pink haired dragon slayer and she hoped that everything would turn out alright in the end, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep herself.

* * *

><p>"pssss. Natsu wake up."<p>

"aaaaa what the hell! Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night you darn stripper?" Natsu groaned.

"Shut up would ya. about earlier-"

"If you're thinking that I'm gonna back out and hand over Lucy to you then you're thinking wrong Ice brain."

"Would you listen to me already. I don't think of Lucy in that way. She's more of a little sister."

"Then why did you tell all those stuff."

"I just felt like messing with you guys."

"You sick bastard."

"I'd definitely win anyway. I'm way sexier than the both of you combined."

"Whatever. Why'd you wake me up again?"

"I thought you'd need some help in wooing Lucy."

"I'll be fine."

"Really? Cause you know nothing about girls."

Natsu thought about it and realized that he really didn't know how to woo a girl. "Fine."

"That's like a good dog."

"Shut up you damn exhibitionist."

"That's all I needed to say. You can sleep again." Then Gray went over to his bed and laid down to sleep.

"Thanks Gray. I mean it." Natsu mumbled out.

"Don't mention it. Just sleep already." Then both the wizards slept and awaited for morning to come.

* * *

><p>There. I hope that's good enough for now. I'm sorry for such a late update. It took like forever. I'm really sorry. My exam,s are coming so I'm a little out of time to write this story. But after the exams I'll have lots of time (I hope) so maybe I can finish it then. Again I'm really sorry. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter.<p> 


End file.
